


La faute à qui ?

by Garance



Series: LethalShot [2]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Une simple soirée entre amis.





	La faute à qui ?

La faute à qui ?

  
Roger s'affessa dans son siège, ça devenait une habitude à cause de Martin, mais cette fois n'était pas à cause de lui, cette fois était juste une soirée entre deux très bons amis qui se voyaient assez peu ces derniers temps. Roger ressassait encore leur descente trois ans plus tôt sans pouvoir en parler à son ami, il était heureux que Cahill ne dévoile rien de leurs séances passées. Avery avait sorti le scotch, la quatrième roue du carrosse d'une certaine manière. Une première gorgée chacun, puis une seconde avant que la tension sur leurs épaules dûes en partie à Riggs disparaissent. Roger devait remercier Trish de l'avoir laissé pouvoir faire cette réunion avec son directeur. C'était d'ailleurs toujours bizarre pour Roger que son meilleur ami soit son patron.

  
''Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à m'excuser quand tu étais en danger pendant notre descente, il y a trois ans.'' Murtaugh déclara en prenant un autre verre

''Bah, tu ne voulais pas me blesser, j'aurais fait la même chose.'' Avery leva les épaules

''D'ailleurs, c'est toujours toi qui finit avec un pistolet sur la tempe, c'est pas difficile à vivre ?'' Roger plaisanta

''Je ne suis toujours pas mort, comme tu le vois, et puis, tu es celui qui passe à travers les vitres, alors je préfère avoir un pistolet sur ma tête.'' Avery répondit en riant

''Mouais, tout serait plus simple si Riggs se calmait...'' Roger grogna

''Tout serait plus simple mais moins amusant.'' Avery prit une autre gorgée

''Passer à travers une fenêtre n'est pas amusant !'' Roger s'exclama, se souvenant de tous ses sauts à cause de Martin

''Ça ne l'est pas pour moi quand je dois présenter mes excuses à votre place.'' Avery renchérit

''Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Riggs !''

''Vendu.''

  
Fin


End file.
